Kid Icarus: Dreams & Illusions
by VideoGamer13
Summary: Just when you thought everything was over, Hades decides to pull a fast one on you! The true Underworld lord and his commanders are back and more experienced than ever! FYI: There will be split paths in future chapters. Title comes from Pokémon.
1. Prologue

_Kid Icarus: Dreams & Illusions_*

Prologue: Enemies' Revival

* * *

All was quiet in the realm that was the Underworld. Syrens soared in the skies, Miks just licked everything, and Monoeyes playfully shot bursts of energy at Armins, who reflected them back. Everything was perfect...

...Until the earth suddenly began to roar. The different enemies stared at the gaping hole in the ground in shock and were in shock when Hades emerged from the crack, head still wreathed in flames.

"Ah! It's so nice to be a villain again!" he called out to his enemies (which he called minions), as well as the other commanders working for the Underworld Army. Then suddenly Hades' eyes glinted bright violet. "I swear, in the name of this Underworld, I will _destroy_ Pit and Palutena! And there's nothing anyone can do to stop me!"

* * *

 **A/N: Yes! I know, short chapter. But it won't be that way for long.**

 ***- If anyone can guess what I got the Dreams & Illusions part of the title from, I'll update sooner!**


	2. Chapter 1: Destruction's Revival

Chapter 1: Destruction's Revival

* * *

Palutena stood over her realm in the sky, watching the deep black sky turn a gorgeous shade of pink. Normally she would be happy to see a beautiful sunrise like this over Skyworld as a land, but other, troublesome matters were on her mind: namely, the resurrection of the Underworld lord Hades. Palutena didn't know how he had returned or who had made him return, but whatever Hades had returned for could not be good.

' _If we don't stop this soon, things could go way out of hand,_ ' Palutena thought as an uneasy silence filled her mind. She realized she only had one soldier to rely on for this mission, and began a telepathic communication.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small battleground near the shattered Lunar Sanctum, two small angels were fighting against one another. These angels, Pit and Dark Pit respectively, were each unique in their own different ways. Pit had scruffy, mouse brown hair and sapphire-blue eyes, a vast white tunic, or _chiton_ , and brown sandals with wool at the top. His _chiton_ buckled over one shoulder, and two golden rings were surrounding his left wrist. Snow white wings sprouted from his back, fluttering slightly in the weak breeze.

Dark Pit was essentially Pit's polar opposite counterpart. Rather than brown hair and blue eyes, he had pitch black hair and mahogany red eyes that contrasted sharply with his doppegänger's. His _chiton_ and wings were black as opposed to white, and he lacked the golden rings around his left wrist.

Pit was unique among angels in that he had an inability of flight; since he and Dark Pit were the same angel, this inability transferred over to him as well. To be more specific, he couldn't fly on his own. Palutena and Viridi, goddess of nature, could grant the angels a limited flight move that only lasted five minutes at a time, called the power of flight.

Going back to the fight at hand, Pit brought out his signature weapon, a Palutena Bow, as Dark Pit did the same with his Silver Bow. The two each shot an arrow at one another when their fight was suddenly interrupted by a telepathic plea.

" _Pit...Pit! Are you there?"_ asked a worrisome voice in Pit's mind as he stopped his brawl with Dark Pit at once.

Pit seemed a little confused. "Lady Palutena? What are you doing?" he asked quietly, walking away and leaving his clone essentially in the dust.

Palutena breathed a silent sigh of relief upon hearing her captain wasn't unconscious or, even worse, dead. She had already had a near-death experience with Pit once in the past, and she didn't want it to happen again. " _OK, you may find this hard to believe but...Hades is back."_ An obvious uncertainly filled her voice, and the same uncertainty filled Pit's eyes."Hades is back? How is that even possible?!" Pit panicked slightly, clutching his bow tightly in his grip. "That laser just wasn't enough, huh...?"

" _Unfortunately, he's found a way to resurrect himself one way or another,"_ Palutena said, her voice getting higher and higher tense. " _And since you've gone up against the Underworld Army multiple times in the past, I'm sending you and Pittoo in after him."_ Upon hearing his name in the telepathic call (for some reason the calls spread to both angels), Dark Pit perked to attention and walked over in quick succession.

Pit was already beaming. "Hades is back, and it's the knockout angel duo," he said playfully, lightly socking Dark Pit on his shoulder. His doppelgänger retaliated with a quick shin kick. "Ow!"

As Pit rubbed his shin, which was now already bruised, Palutena raised her staff from inside her temple, and Pit's wings began to glow blue. Viridi did the same with Dark Pit, only his wings glowed green. Then the two took to the skies and the first battle of their new adventure began.

* * *

With Pit and Dark Pit flying side by side, they started taking out the enemies that crossed their path. Things were going smoothly, shooting arrows at Monoeyes and Miks for a few minutes, when suddenly the two saw something that confused them: a Tortolunk. Pit and Dark Pit were equally as confused as to why and how there was a Tortolunk flying in the sky, but didn't argue and just took it out with some melee attacks.

It wasn't until they reached their land destination when things started to get really weird and dangerous. Snowmen and Frozums were attacking the town located below, but there was a new threat mixed in: a blue, purple and black frog with spikes on its hands. It was running around rapidly, shooting bombs of poison at the helpless humans and breaking every wall it came across.

"What the heck is that?!" Dark Pit asked nonchalantly, looking at the frog with a masked curiosity.

"That _would be Toxicroak,"_ Viridi stated bluntly, raising her staff and accelerating the dark angel. " _As you can see, there's more to it than meets the eye."_

" _Unless that Toxicroak is part of the Underworld Army, we may have a problem on our hands,"_ Palutena said, worry filling her voice and eyes. " _Viridi and I are sending you two in. Good luck, and be careful!"_

* * *

Once the two made their landing, they were immediately greeted by some Ziks and Zaks, with some Specknoses and Monoeyes mixed in. Pit focused on the Ziks and Monoeyes while Dark Pit took down the Specknoses and Zaks. Using this teamwork, the enemy horde was taken out in little time.

Pit was already ecstatic. He started firing random arrows toward the other enemies, and a stray one hit a nearby Shulm. The Shulm's eyes widened, as if it had seen a ghost, and it released a purple cloud of spores that blasted both angels backward. Dark Pit grabbed his bow firmly and fired another arrow at the Shulm, taking it out and eliminating the poison.

"Uh, remind me never to do that again," Pit said uneasily as he wiped some excess spores off of his _chiton_. The two made their way to a football field, where the Toxicroak from the air battle was waiting.

"Croak!" it called out, jumping off of its place on the touchdown bar and bathing its claws in poison. Pit and Dark Pit did similar poses, and the first official boss battle commenced.

* * *

Upon the poison frog's defeat, it exploded into a waterfall of toxins that swirled upward, revealing Hades' silhouette in the bright blue sky.

Pit raised his bow and shouted toward the silhouette in the sky. "Listen well, Underworld enemies! It's time for you to face the light, and nothing can stop us from doing it!" he shouted angrily, firing arrows which disintegrated in the high noon sky. Suddenly, the angels were recalled in a flash of blue light.

* * *

Flashback

 _All Pit could remember from his past was getting slammed in the hand with an arrow caked with poison. As Kylie Scout looked on in worry, Jeremiah King laughed, his potbelly jiggling over his belt like a saggy gym sock. Icarus collapsed to his knees, unable to speak or breathe. And eventually he died._

 _Back at home, Icarus' family was watching the news and stared in horror when the soon-to-be angel himself appeared on-screen as the main event. Michael didn't seem at all worried, but Maria and Hazel begged to differ. They clung to Michael with worries cries of "We want Icarus! We want Icarus!" and tears flowing down their faces like waterfalls. That was all Pit remembered before he was suddenly ripped out of the past._


	3. Chapter 2: Toxic Twerp Talk

Chapter 2: Toxic Twerp Talk

* * *

"The time has come for defeat!" Pit called out as he rushed toward the celestial door that led him to his missions, Palutena Bow in hand. He started up a conversation with Palutena and Viridi. "So, what's the objective this time?"

Palutena tapped her staff nervously. " _You remember the Toxicroak from last time, right?_ " she asked as she and Viridi sped up the power of flight for both angels, taking them over a large rock structure and some Underworld Crawlers with ease, as well as sole Crabrawler mixed in as well.

Viridi joined in the chat fairly quickly. " _Well, apparently it's called for some reinforcements. And whatever a frog thing like it wants reinforcements for can't be good,"_ she said in her usual tone of voice as she waved her staff and brought Dark Pit lower to the ground. " _So your objective today is to take down the reinforcements ASAP!"_

Dark Pit was still a little confused. "So we're going to be taking out other creatures like Toxicroak with only each other to fight alongside? Typical," he muttered under his breath.

"No matter what happens, Pittoo, we can't give up," Pit said in a surprisingly frustrating tone, clutching his bow closer and tighter. "Those things are attacking the humans on earth, and we can't let them down!"

" _As much as I hate to admit it, Pit's right,_ " Viridi said, blushing a deep and unseeable shade of magenta and speeding Dark Pit up. " _But right now that's kind of irrelevant. If we don't defeat these things, none of us may have a tomorrow!"_

"So, in that case, our only option is to take down those things!" Pit gasped in realization as another memory of his past suddenly reentered his mind. "Those things could be allied with Hades' army! We need to stop both armies at all costs!"

" _I fully agree, Pit. We'll send you and Pittoo into the action via land battle. From there, it's up to you two to take out the enemies in your paths. Good luck,_ " Palutena said cheerily, trying to raise the group's spirits a bit. Then the angels landed and it was time to battle on land.

* * *

Once the angels safely landed in the town, Pit and Dark Pit started to take out the enemies, just as Palutena and Viridi had advised. Eventually the group came across a large sand castle enemy with pitch black eyes and a matching mouth. Pit was about to approach and attack it, but Viridi stopped him dead in his tracks.

" _Stop, Pit! That Palossand is essentially a living void of sand and spirits._ Don't _attack it up close,"_ she warned as Pit grasped his bow and started during arrows and eventually taking it out with Dark Pit's help.

The duo continued throughout the city until they came across a colosseum where something big was going on: a barrage of Sludge Bomb attacks launched by Toxicroak itself. One of the attacks hit Pit and knocked him against the wall, an aspiring hint of violet approaching in his face. He hauled himself to his feet and stumbled slightly, otherwise able to stand. Dark Pit took it as a bad sign, but went on to fight Toxicroak anyway.

However, just as the duo arrived in the colloseum to battle the Frog Pokémon, Pit crashed to the floor. The sound of gold blades hitting the linoleum tile resulted in an ear-piercing cacophony of sound that in turn made Dark Pit's ears ring. Momentarily overwhelmed, both Dark Pit and Toxicroak froze dead in their tracks. Palutena sent out a beam of light that extracted both angels from the battlefield in record time.

* * *

 _Icarus came to on top of...a cloud. He slowly rose to his feet and felt feathers sprouting from his back. He looked behind him and saw a small, feathery pair of white wings sprouting as he stumbled to his feet. Icarus started to walk toward a temple in front of him, but collapsed as Palutena approached..._


	4. Chapter 3: Bare Recovery

Chapter 4: Bare Recovery

* * *

It had been twenty-four hours, and there was still no word on Pit's condition. Both Palutena and Dark Pit started to panic on the inside, because Toxicroak and Hades were still at large. And with Pit poisoned, they had no teamwork to defeat them in one go. Things went on like this for a while until suddenly Dark Pit had had enough. He grabbed his Silver Bow and rushed toward the entranceway to Palutena's temple. Viridi, on the other hand, begged to differ.

"Pittoo, what are you doing?" she exclaimed, making Dark Pit stop dead in his tracks. "If you're thinking about taking out that Toxicroak thing, you've got another thing coming! And if you _do_ want to destroy it, you'll need to wait for Pit to come to first!"

Dark Pit glared at Viridi with his mahogany red eyes. "At this point, I don't really care." With that, he jumped off the entrance and caused Viridi panic herself. She turned white as a ghost and tried desperately to enable the power of flight, but for whatever reason her powers were failing her today.

* * *

Dark Pit landed in the Overworld without a scratch on him and made his way to wherever Toxicroak was standing. In the large village he landed in, however, it was no easy task. More than once the black-winged angel found himself cornered by enemies that he barely managed to defeat, but after what seemed like forever, he finally found the Poison/Fighting-type standing on a ruined building in the middle of the village. Dark Pit drew back his bow and fired it in threat.

"Listen up, Toxicroak. I have no clue where you came from...but attacking Pit isn't the answer to this fight," he roared frustratingly, his grip on his weapon growing tighter and tighter. "If you know what's good for you, you'll turn away now."

"Croooooaaaaaak!" Toxicroak shouted, jumping down from its perch on the building and preparing a Poison Jab attack from the claws on the back of its hands. Dark Pit separated his bow, knowing he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"...Fine, then. You've made your decision!" Dark Pit called out angrily, charging forward with his bow, split into two blades, in hand.

* * *

Boss Battle 1 START!

Dark Pit: 100 HP

Toxicroak: 325 HP

What is Dark Pit's action?

Weapon: Silver Bow

Dark Pit fired an arrow from his bow!

45 damage to Toxicroak!

Toxicroak used Focus Blast!

 _Critical_ hit! 57 damage to Dark Pit!

What is Dark Pit's action?

Powers: Stun Power Lv. 3

Dark Pit activated a Stun Power Lv. 3!

Toxicroak is unfazed.

Toxicroak used Toxic!

Dark Pit was poisoned! HP will steadily drop!

Dark Pit took 10 damage from inhaling the poison!

What is Dark Pit's action?

Weapon: Electroshock ArmDark Pit charged forward with his Electroshock Arm!

 _Critical_ hit! 147 damage to Toxicroak!

Toxicroak used Brick Break!

23 damage to Dark Pit!

Dark Pit took 10 damage from inhaling the poison!

Dark Pit fell backward in a faint...

GAME OVER!

Continue?


End file.
